


I’m Gonna Marry Him

by Mistehri



Series: 「 ABO 」: Adventures of Soonyoung & Jihoon [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Based on that TikTok, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Boo Seungkwan, Mentioned Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Mentioned Kim Mingyu, Mentioned Yoon Jeonghan, No Angst, Omega Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Romantic Fluff, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistehri/pseuds/Mistehri
Summary: In which Soonyoung and Jihoon are ridiculously in love, and Soonyoung accidentally exposes himself. Wonwoo is just there to witness everything happen.orSoonhoon AU based on that one TikTok and them FaceTiming: “I think I’m gonna marry him."
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: 「 ABO 」: Adventures of Soonyoung & Jihoon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944712
Comments: 24
Kudos: 274





	I’m Gonna Marry Him

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never used TikTok before. I just saw this going viral and got inspired seeing a Jihoon version of this, hehe.
> 
> No angst because it’s Soonyoung’s birthday, and birthday boy shouldn’t feel sad on his birthday 🐯 so this is just 6K words of domestic fluff because I’m weak for Soonhoon and soft Jihoon.
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

If you asked anyone in Soonyoung’s group of friends — or even Jihoon’s for that matter — nobody would be able to tell you how the two ended up together. All you’d probably get is a bunch of confused noises and a lot of ‘I don’t know’s or ‘I have no idea’s. All they can really say is there was some sort of courtship going on since middle school and then bam — the two are suddenly head-over-heels for each other the next week.

It’s funny, really, because everyone who knows their relationship would tell you it’s unexpected, that they’re complete opposites. As ironic as the couple’s personalities are, it’s now common knowledge throughout Pledis University that Kwon Soonyoung is irrevocably and undeniably whipped for Lee Jihoon, and that Lee Jihoon is completely and utterly in love with Kwon Soonyoung. 

Upon first sight of seeing them, nobody would think the two were in a romantic relationship, let alone a friendship. When you see them alone together, however, you would never dare deny their strong chemistry and how well they get along with each other.

When students see Jihoon scowling despite giving into Soonyoung’s request for cuddles and kisses, they will never miss the way his eyes soften for the dancer and the small curl of his lips. They’ll never unsee the way his hands wrap around Soonyoung’s waist to pull him subtly closer like they aren’t already skin-to-skin.

On the other hand, Soonyoung makes his affections loudly known.

Nobody will ever go a day without hearing his sweet voice call out, “Jihoonie!” Sometimes, people will just stop and stare at how he clings to Jihoon with no hesitation, as though he’s already immune to the composer’s sighs of annoyance and death glares. Other times, he will bravely press a kiss square on Jihoon’s lips, only to run away afterwards with a blush that could compete with Jihoon’s own.

Opposites attract — that saying is actually not true in the slightest, so how is it that Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Jihoon fit so well together? Jihoon, as cold as ice, and Soonyoung, as warm as fire, yet when you put them together, you don’t get a disaster. You get a miracle.

If you ask their friends what they think of their dynamic, they’d tell you that Soonyoung and Jihoon are probably the most disgustingly romantic couple they’ve seen.

“And that’s coming from me,” Seungkwan would scoff in reference to his relationship with Hansol. “Those two are so sweet, I get cavities, you know? I even asked Jeonghannie-hyung to take me to the dentist just to make sure!"

“I don’t think they have separation anxiety,” Hansol would tell you carefully. “They’ve had fights where Soonyoungie-hyung would end up leaving Jihoonie-hyung’s dorm. I mean, what couple doesn’t have fights though? It’s just that they’re that in love with each other. I think it’s cute."

“You’d be amazed at how attached they are,” Jeonghan would say with a nod of agreement. “There was this one time where the two wanted to go back to their respective homes during winter break, Soonyoung in Namyangju and Jihoon in Busan. You’d think they would travel to one home together instead, but y’know what they did? They agreed to go back to their homes, but they video-chatted everyday! Every minute, every second — I couldn’t believe it."

And it all comes full circle then.

It’s 8:44 p.m. on a Friday, which means no classes until Monday. For Soonyoung, however, it means more than not having to pull up all-nighters. He’s fourteen minutes late for his nightly video-chat with Jihoon, and he’s practically bouncing on his toes trying to be patient. 

“Is there anything else?” he asks Wonwoo after he finishes slicing up the kimchi.

His roommate side-eyes him in amusement. “Well…” he drags out, knowing very well that he’s already fourteen minutes late.

“Won,” Soonyoung whines, and Wonwoo laughs.

“Okay, okay, I have nothing else for you to do,” surrenders the beta. “The wraps will be ready in fifteen minutes. I’ll call you when they’re done. Say hi to Jihoon for me.”

With a beam, Soonyoung washes his hands and hangs his apron up on the fridge before making a dash towards his room and closing the door behind him. Grabbing his phone from his nightstand, he opens it and pouts upon seeing three missed video-chat calls from Jihoon already.

Walking over towards his desk, he takes a seat and sets his phone up on two thick textbooks, just as Jihoon’s name pops up to indicate another incoming video-chat call.

Fixing his hair quickly, Soonyoung presses accept and smiles when he sees Jihoon’s face fill up the screen.

“Jihoonie,” he coos, shifting his legs underneath him more comfortably. “Sorry for taking so long. I was helping Won cook dinner for tonight. He says hi, by the way.”

 _“What’s cooking?”_ Jihoon questions, seemingly setting his phone up on something. 

Soonyoung smiles, bouncing a little in his chair. “Samgyeopsal wraps,” he sings. “That means kimchi for me.”

Jihoon snorts, looking off to the side. _“Funny. Mingyu is making kimchi fried rice here.”_

Upon hearing that, Soonyoung pouts. “Oh, so now he cooks kimchi fried rice when I’m not over. I see how it is.”

 _“I’ll pack you some for lunch tomorrow. Mingyu always makes a lot anyway,”_ Jihoon laughs, leaning back in his chair. He removes the cap from his head and brushes his hair back before adjusting the cap back on.

Soonyoung’s heart flutters at that. Even in that terribly ugly yellow shirt Jihoon is wearing, his alpha still somehow manages to look effortlessly good. If you ask him, he’ll tell you he’s told Jihoon to get rid of that shirt countless times, but even then, his alpha argues that it’s comfortable and a must-have in his closet. Soonyoung will deny anyone who says they’ve seen him wear the exact same shirt.

“Aw, so sweet,” he croons, blowing an air kiss. “You’re the best. I love you.”

Although Jihoon is sporting an amazing poker face now, Soonyoung can easily see how red his ears are turning, an almost startling contrast to his demeanor. It makes him prideful, that he’s the only one who can make his alpha blush as lovely as this.

 _“Just for kimchi, huh?”_ scoffs Jihoon swiftly, crossing his arms. _“I see how it is.”_

Soonyoung grins, leaning closer to his phone. “Yeah, sorry to say but I’m only dating you for kimchi, my one and only true love.”

Jihoon’s ears are so red, it’s almost laughable. It’s an implication from Soonyoung’s sentence, my one and only true love, as though he isn’t just referencing kimchi, of all things.

(He wasn’t referring to kimchi in the first place.)

The alpha hums, looking miffed, but Soonyoung knows he’s just playing by the subtle curl of his lips.

“Aw, come on,” he coos, deciding to indulge his boyfriend. “You know I’m joking. I love you.”

Jihoon hums again, uninterested.

“Jihoonie,” Soonyoung whines, cupping his face in a palm. “Come on, say it back.”

_“It back.”_

“Jihoonie!”

Jihoon laughs, eyes curving up in those pretty crescents Soonyoung loves seeing. His pointed teeth are visible, adorned with dimples that remind Soonyoung of a stingray he and Junhui saw at an aquarium a while back. If you ask him, he’d tell you this is one of his favorite looks on the alpha. 

Contrary to popular belief in their campus, Jihoon is anything but cold and brooding. Sure, he has his moments where he lives up to that Busan stereotype but for the most part, he acts a lot more friendly once you get to know him. He’s exactly like a watermelon, as Soonyoung likes to tell him; hard and bitter on the outside yet soft and sweet on the inside.

Soonyoung thinks it’s Jihoon’s exterior that makes him seem unapproachable. The alpha likes to say he’s intimidating to most, but Soonyoung begs to differ. Jihoon just has a hard time expressing his feelings, instead translating said feelings into lyrics he uses for music. He also likes saying he doesn’t talk much, but Soonyoung would never hear the end of it if those words came from his mouth. Jihoon is definitely a talker once he gets used to you.

Soonyoung pouts, crossing his arms. He whines out loud to make his displeasure known, not caring if Wonwoo can hear him. 

He sees the way Jihoon gives him that annoyingly endearing smile. It’s that same particular smile that always has him melting with forgiveness, and he thinks it’s unfair how the alpha always uses his charms against him, as though his strengths are Soonyoung’s weaknesses. Maybe if he hadn’t used said charms so often, Soonyoung might’ve found it cute and probably even combusted at how uncharacteristically cute the alpha can be in those moments compared to his usual tough facade.

 _“I love you,”_ Jihoon sings, leaning forward.

Heat warming his ears up and spreading to the apples of his cheeks, Soonyoung giggles giddily, placing his elbows on his desk and cupping his face in the palms of his hands. Smiling lovingly, he takes a moment to just admire how content Jihoon looks, completely relaxed with no qualms.

 _Relaxed Jihoonie is beautiful,_ he thinks to himself. 

“Can you come over tomorrow?” he asks suddenly, overcome with the sudden urge to just smother his boyfriend in affection. “I want another movie night. And kisses. And cuddles.” 

Jihoon leans back again and folds his hands behind his head with a raised eyebrow. If he had on an expensive suit with a Rolex watch and his hair gelled back instead of being hidden underneath his cap, he would definitely look like some sort of hot CEO of a famous company. 

_“What about Wonwoo?”_

Soonyoung mimics the same eyebrow raise. “What about Wonwoo?”

 _“Baby.”_ Jihoon seems to be stifling a laugh, bottom lip tucked beneath his teeth and crescent eyes showing. _“Every time you ask for a movie night, we always end up doing a little more than what you ask for. I’m starting to think that’s your way of calling it a booty call or something.”_

Soonyoung flushes hotly to the tips of his ears. 

“It’s not like that,” he reprimands gently, sliding his sleeves down and covering up his warm cheeks with sweater paws. “Why do you say it like that? It’s just making out. It’s not like we go any further than that.”

_“Do you want to go further than that?"_

The question is so abrupt, Soonyoung feels his heart skyrocket at the implication as his toes curl on his seat, almost embarrassed. When he takes a glance at his screen, Jihoon has an elbow on his desk, teeth nibbling nervously on a fingertip despite his stoic expression. 

The alpha may not look like he’s internally panicking but judging by the way he’s shifting subtly back and forth in his seat tells Soonyoung that yes — he is, in fact, internally panicking.

Soonyoung is certain that he himself resembles that of a tomato now.

“No,” he blurts out impulsively, lips parting in shock when he realizes what he said. 

In those few seconds his brain manages to catch up with his mouth, he watches in horror when he sees Jihoon’s eyes lower in embarrassment. By the way his shoulders subtly drop, Soonyoung can easily pinpoint the exact moment the alpha’s heart sinks, and he feels his own heart ache upon seeing Jihoon’s vulnerable state.

Backtracking, he waves his hands around frantically and tries to redeem himself. “I mean...!” he exclaims, straightening up in his seat. “Jihoonie, I swear it’s not like that, okay? I just — it’s not you, I promise. There’s — I’m just a bit — “ 

Flustered, he begins stumbling on his words and despises himself for it when he sees Jihoon looking at him uncertainly, his bottom lip tucked between his teeth with a constant gnawing motion.

Here’s the thing about Jihoon: you won’t hear him saying how much you mean to him through words and declarations of love. Everything is in his actions and how he chooses to portray himself to you. If he’s allowing you to see his vulnerable side, there should be no excuse to take advantage of it.

 _“Soonyoung,”_ Jihoon says quietly. _“I was just asking. I’m not forcing you to do anything. If you don’t want to, I respect that."_

Now here’s the thing about courtships: one step leads to the other. The first is to, obviously, court that special someone, and if accepted, move onto phase two: dating. That’s the step they’ve stayed on and have been staying on for the past seven years now and up until this moment, Soonyoung had thought they were both content with the slow progress of their relationship. 

He supposes he can’t lie to himself either — he’s been getting restless lately, and the fact that his heat would begin next week isn’t really a good factor to the equation.

In fact, he’s actually been meaning to ask Jihoon if he’d like to spend his heat with him, and the heat before that, and the heat before that, but there were a lot of important factors to take into account: asking Jihoon directly to spend his heat with him, Jihoon agreeing to do it because he wants to and not because of Soonyoung’s wants, them being able to get the proper equipment to prepare.

They’ve been through Soonyoung’s nesting periods together before, cuddled up close to each other to the point where you wouldn’t be able to tell who’s arm belonged to who. Soonyoung has even allowed the alpha to see how he creates his nest, and that alone can really establish the level of trust from an omega to an alpha.

They still have a long way to go, he admits. From marking to bonding to married, there’s many more steps they need to take and many more years to make them happen. So why hasn’t it happened?

Soonyoung won’t hesitate to say he’s pretty confident in himself as a person if you ask him. He knows when to speak up for himself and can differentiate his wrongs from his rights. He’s confident in his abilities as the captain of their university’s dance team and he’s confident in his abilities of being a good son to his parents.

He supposes he’s also been confident about his abilities to be a good omega for his alpha and a loving boyfriend to him. As of late, he supposes he’s been waiting for Jihoon to bring the topic of mating up, even going as far as to subtly guide him towards the direction of asking the question such as:

“Have you seen Junnie’s mark, Jihoonie? It really suits him."

or,

“Jihoonie, don’t you think Seungkwan smells different? Did he and Hansol finally bond?"

and even,

“Can you even tell the difference between an unbonded and bonded pair?"

(Jihoon had hummed with a questioning tone. "The scents are different, and bonded pairs tend to ‘glow,’ I guess. Why do you ask?"

And Soonyoung had cowered away from the question then, not wanting to make his intentions so direct. “Um...no reason, just curious — Oh my god, a puppy!”)

So yeah. Maybe he hasn’t been the most confident in asking for things from Jihoon, though his boyfriend insists because “communication is key.” He reasons the thing he wants to ask isn’t necessarily something as unimportant as asking for ice-cream or a hug, and maybe that’s also the reason he’d been a bit intimidated of asking for such a thing — because it isn’t really just a “thing" to begin with.

“I want to,” he almost exclaims, covering his mouth soon after and repeating softer, “I want to."

Jihoon still looks a little hesitant to speak when he says, _“You’re only saying that..."_

Soonyoung shakes his head adamantly and removes his hand from his face. “I...want to,” he confesses, feeling a little uncertain now without cover. “I want to go further with you, I mean. Eventually. Maybe. I don’t know if...” he sighs. “I don’t know."

His intonation raises a bit in the end, indicating an unfinished part of the sentence and he sees Jihoon waiting patiently. He really doesn’t know how to go about it. Really, how can he without sounding needy?

Jihoon shifts in his seat and gently says, _“Youngie, we do things at our own pace in our own time, okay? Don’t ever forget that. Please don’t stress about it if you feel obliged to do something just because we haven’t done anything past kissing. You can tell me, you know? I’m fine with what we do now."_

“But that’s unfair to you,” Soonyoung argues, cupping his cheek in his hand. “Your side of the matter is just as important as mine is, and — ” he pauses. “Have you thought about us going further?"

At that, Jihoon scowls and turns a lovely shade of pink. _“I think that’s inevitable,”_ he mutters, then sighs and rubs a hand over his face. _“Fuck, maybe I shouldn’t have asked."_

A little hurt, Soonyoung questions, “What’s wrong? Did you change your mind?” He twiddles with his sweater paws nervously, a little less hopeful now. 

The alpha shakes his head rapidly. _“Fuck, Soonyoung, it’s not that. Just...you’re gonna think I’m weird once I tell you..."_

Soonyoung clicks his tongue. “I already knew you were weird, Hoonie.” Then, frowning, he asks, “Tell me what?"

Jihoon sighs again, louder this time. _“Okay, I guess I’m just gonna be as straightforward as possible.”_ Typical Jihoon. _”I’ve actually...I’ve actually been meaning to ask...if — if...”_ His strong facade crumbles a little, hesitation lingering through the line. He clears his throat and averts his gaze from the camera. _“I’ve been meaning to ask...if you’d take care of me during my rut."_

Blinking once, twice, Soonyoung feels his mouth drop open at the confession. On his phone screen, Jihoon is kissing his teeth repeatedly, looking like the epitome of cringe.

Taking care of an alpha in a rut is like taking care of an omega nesting — both left in vulnerable positions and a weakened sense of dominance. You would be lucky enough to see either secondary genders in such a state, let alone have consent to do so. 

_“I’ve actually been meaning to ask you **twice** _ _now,”_ Jihoon says, sounding bitter. _“Once when we graduated high school, and the second when my last rut hit. I just kept backing out though because...”_ he shrugs, _“I dunno. I thought...I thought you’d say no for whatever reason and I didn’t want to put that pressure on you when it would’ve been my fault to begin with."_

Soonyoung sinks back against his chair in both disbelief and relief. Had he known Jihoon had been feeling the same way, he wouldn’t have hesitated all this time to ask him. Now that he knows his feelings are reciprocated on such a social moment, he can feel the omega inside him purring with delight.

“Jihoonie,” he breaths, leaning forward and pressing the back of his hand against his forehead. “Jihoonie, oh my god..."

Jihoon has the audacity to look guilty. _“Like I said...we don’t have to — "_

“Fuck. What the fuck, Lee Jihoon?” Soonyoung cuts him off, suddenly emotional. “Are you serious right now? I’m gonna cry, oh my god."

Jihoon’s worried eyes widen in alarm as he leans forward, as though he's trying to reach Soonyoung through the screen. _“Wait, why?”_ he questions frantically. _“Shit. I’m sorry. I — I didn’t — I’m not pressuring you, baby, I promise. Please don’t cry. Baby, don’t cry, please."_

“No, you fatty,” sniffs Soonyoung, wiping his wet eyes with his sleeves. “I’m crying ‘cause I’m happy. All this time I thought you didn’t want to, you were just being shy? You’re so cute, bub."

Upon hearing that, Jihoon frowns in confusion. _“Wait, what? Wait, so..."_

“I’ve been meaning to ask you to spend my heats with me,” explains Soonyoung with a little giggle. “Three times now. The first time was during our last year of high school. The second time, I couldn’t because my heat was irregular from the new medications I was taking and I didn’t know when it would hit. And the third time...” he sniffs again, “I’ve been meaning to ask if you’d spend it with me next week."

 _“Next week...?”_ Jihoon breathes, looking as though all the gears in his brain had slowed down. _“You want me to...?"_

Soonyoung nods shyly, readjusting the sleeves around his palms. “So...do you want to?"

Jihoon lets out a laugh and leans back, taking his cap off and brushing a hand through his hair. _“Fuck, yeah, I want to,”_ he says with a wide grin. _“Oh my god, Youngie. I’m so — I’m so ridiculously happy right now. I love you, you know that? So, so, so much."_

Laughing, feeling invincible with how happy he feels, Soonyoung wetly says, “You’re an idiot, you know?"

 _“Sue me,”_ Jihoon says with a shrug of his shoulders. _“I’ve been in love with you for eight years, so what?”_

Soonyoung chokes out a laugh. “No way."

 _“Yes way,”_ disagrees the alpha. _“It sounds weird to me to say that out loud, but I’m just being honest. I'm...god, I sound so sappy, don’t I?"_

“No, keep going, please,” begs Soonyoung, ears practically straining to hear more sappy words. His heart pounds hard against his chest, too much love for him to hold in. “I love it when you get like this. You’re always so honest about how you feel and I just wanna, like, squeeze you so hard because I can’t handle it."

Jihoon scoffs but smiles shyly at him, cheeks tinged pink. He shifts in his chair, making himself look impossibly smaller despite how broad his shoulders are. It’s moments like these where Soonyoung forgets just how soft Jihoon can be despite his alpha status.

 _“Um,”_ utters Jihoon, twiddling with his thumbs and seemingly not knowing where to begin. _“It was in middle school when I first started to know you but I didn’t start liking you romantically until our second year. I told you this, right?”_ He counts on his fingers then nods affirmatively. _“I’ve known you for ten years now, and we’ve been dating for eight of those years.”_ He pauses, looking off into the distance. _“Wow, it’s really been ten years already..."_

“You could say we’re childhood sweethearts,” Soonyoung quips, lips curling at the thought. “We were both thirteen years old when we got to know each other, now we’re twenty-three."

 _“Time goes by fast,”_ agrees Jihoon. _“Anyway, I think I liked you for quite a while because I didn’t act on my feelings until our last year of middle school. You didn’t even know I began courting you until I gave you my final gift.”_

Soonyoung, a little offended, claims, “Hey, in my defense, the first gift you got me was September of that year and it was a friendship bracelet. How was I supposed to know you were trying to court me when you call it that?"

Jihoon sulks, _“I wanted to see your reaction first before I gave you something more bold. You accepted it, so I decided to give you a rose for Valentine’s Day, but your stupid ass still didn’t catch on and I was starting to wonder if you’d only ever see me as a friend."_

“Well, look where we are now."

 _“And thank god for that,”_ Jihoon sighs, cupping his cheek in a palm. _“Then we moved onto high school and I was still looking for different gifts to court you with. Honestly, I think the first year was the hardest because you entered that dance competition early on in the year and got first place. You grew, like, some sort of fanbase afterwards and the next thing I knew, you were suddenly telling me how you were getting courting gifts left and right from different people.”_

The moment Jihoon grows quiet, Soonyoung can instantly see how much all those courtships had affected him. The alpha may not be vocal about his insecurities but he’s human too, and Soonyoung can get annoyed when people dismiss that so easily all because of his “Busan exterior."

“You know I started liking you that year too, right?” he asks rhetorically. “That’s why I rejected all of them."

 _“Yeah, you told me you rejected all the other courtships because you liked someone already,”_ Jihoon mutters, _“but of course, I didn’t think that someone would be me. And the day you told me that was also the day I put a courting gift in your locker, but you told me you liked someone after I had done so."_

Instinctively, Soonyoung runs his fingers over the necklace hanging around his neck, a star pendant dangling in the middle. 

_“I couldn’t even go back to get it or prevent you from seeing it because our schedules clashed and I was in class while you had off periods,”_ chuckles Jihoon. _“I didn’t even notice you were wearing it until you were practically leaning over my head to get me to see it."_

“Your face was so funny,” laughs Soonyoung, clapping. “Oh my god, I’ve never seen you look so shocked and embarrassed at the same time. I remember you hacked a lung out choking on your milk. Mingyu thought you were gonna have a nosebleed from how red your face was."

Jihoon laughs too, shaking his head in embarrassment. _“I thought I was seeing things. For some reason, I just thought about how ironic it would be that someone somehow got the same courting gift that I did. Then Seungkwan asked if you’d gotten a courting gift again and you told everyone that it was the only courting gift you’d gotten that day."_

“You, like, glitched out or something when I said that,” Soonyoung snorts, lips curling big when he reminisces that day. “I remember I grabbed your hand and told everyone that it was you who gave me it, and then you started randomly slapping yourself out of nowhere because you thought you were dreaming."

Jihoon flushes at that, ears red. _“Shut up. You have no right to tease me. You didn’t even say anything confirming you accepted me. All you did was smile!"_

“I kissed your cheek."

Jihoon’s ears turn a darker shade of red. _“I’m a romance dummy, remember? I’ve never dated anyone before you."_

Soonyoung grins, looking at the alpha fondly and shaking his necklace towards the camera. “Cutie."

Clearing his throat, Jihoon continues, _“Anyway, yeah. We started dating, kinda awkward in the beginning 'because I didn’t really know what to do but you’ve been patient with me. Now it’s been eight years and I’m still so ridiculously in love with you."_

Laughing and blushing, Soonyoung teases, “Softy. You’re so soft for me, Jihoon."

_“Just you.”_

They stare fondly at each other for a few moments, hearts elated with overflowing love for each other. Soonyoung has to squash down the strong urge to run over to Jihoon’s dorm and kiss him senseless.

“So you’ll spend my heat with me, right?” he questions hesitantly. “Just — Just want to make sure."

Jihoon’s smile sweetens. _“Of course, love. Anything for you."_

Content with just staring at his boyfriend for the remainder of their call together, Soonyoung perks up when he hears his bedroom door open.

Wonwoo pokes his head in. “Is this a bad time?” He gestures to Soonyoung’s phone. 

“Uh, hold on.” Soonyoung turns to Jihoon. “Hold on, Hoonie. I’m gonna mute you real quick, okay?"

 _“Mhm,”_ hums Jihoon, reaching over to grab for a can of cola. _“Take your time."_

Pressing the mute button, Soonyoung finally leans back in his chair and turns to his best friend. “What’s up?"

“Dinner’s ready,” Wonwoo says easily, coming over and leaning down to wave at Jihoon through the phone screen. His eyes glint, as though he catches onto something before a smile curls on his lips. “Ready to eat or are you in need of another venting session?"

At that, Soonyoung groans and throws his head back, rubbing his hands down his face and missing the way Jihoon’s eyebrow raises. If he would’ve seen that gesture, he’d realize that he missed the mute button and that Jihoon can hear every single word they're saying.

“Won, what do I do?” he whines. “He was being so sweet again earlier and now I want to go over to his dorm and just...hug him with all my heart and tell him how much I love him. What do I do with this feeling?"

Wonwoo snorts, smirking when he sees Jihoon make eye contact with him. It’s a silent mutual agreement now to hide the fact that the alpha can perfectly hear Soonyoung ranting about him.

“Well, what do you want to do?” he snorts. 

Soonyoung mulls over the question, bringing his knee up to his chin and pressing his cheek on it, effectively pulling his lips into a plump pout. “Move in with him? Marry him? Preferably. Is that even possible when we’re still in college? Like, official legal documents and wedding rings and everything. Husbands. Yes. I want to be his husband."

Facing his phone, he stares at Jihoon’s suddenly red cheeks and the wide, adoring smile on his lips. For a moment, it’s like the alpha can hear him.

Wonwoo laughs. “Yes, you’ve told me this thousands of times now, Soonie, but your — "

“I wanna see him everyday,” continues Soonyoung, completely oblivious to what’s going on. “Like, I want us to do all the domestic things Mingyu does with you. Don’t even try to deny it, Won."

“Well, you already do all those things with him,” chuckles Wonwoo, pushing his glasses up. “But Soonie, you know that Jihoonie can — "

“Have you ever thought about having pups with Gyu, Won?” Soonyoung questions suddenly, causing Wonwoo to choke.

“I — What — Soonyoung, that’s — "

Soonyoung’s pout deepens, finger reaching out to trace Jihoon’s red cheeks and adoring smile on the screen. “Because I’ve thought about it,” he says. “Me and Jihoonie, I mean. Pups of our own. Like, I see all these bonded couples with their own pups and I always wonder what it would be like to have a mini version of me or Hoonie. Wouldn’t that be cute?"

Wonwoo doesn’t say anything for a moment, then bursts in peals of laughter. Looking at him in confusion, Soonyoung’s pout deepens even further. “What?"

“Well,” snickers Wonwoo, shaking his head and crossing his arms. “Given how long you two have known each other and started dating, I think it’s safe to say that maybe Jihoonie has the same thoughts. Maybe you should tell him yourself?” His smirk widens. “What do you think, Jihoon?"

 _”I don’t know, Won,”_ comes Jihoon’s voice. Soonyoung’s head whips around so quickly, he nearly has a whiplash. _”What do you think, Youngie? Honeymoon in the Bahamas? Maybe a spring wedding? Baby girl or baby boy?"_

Soonyoung freezes for a moment, then lets out a loud scream and smacks his phone onto the carpeted floor. Unsure of how to react, he curls into a ball on his chair, feeling humiliation take over every inch of his body as he shoves his head between his knees, repeatedly saying, “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god — "

He hears both Wonwoo and Jihoon laugh, those jerks. He can’t believe he just exposed himself and his best friend and boyfriend had no intentions of telling him.

“I’m never coming out of this dorm ever again. I’m not leaving this room, I swear,” he whimpers, voice wavering.

 _“Baby,”_ Jihoon laughs. _“Baby, no. Don’t be embarrassed. It’s fine, okay? I love you. We can do anything you want. Buy a house, get married, have pups...anything you want. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but then Won said that you’ve said these kinds of things countless times and I couldn’t help myself."_

“For the record,” Wonwoo defends himself, “I think it’s time Jihoon hears this from you anyway. Seungkwannie and I have been on the receiving end of your daily rants everyday now."

 _“Daily?”_ Jihoon muses.

“Wonwoo!” Soonyoung squawks, raising his head to glare at his best friend. “You’re supposed to be supporting me, not outing me!"

Wonwoo scoffs. “I am supporting you by helping you tell Jihoon what you want. It’s about time. You should be thanking me."

Soonyoung pouts. “This is so embarrassing..."

Laughing, Wonwoo heads for the door and shakes his head. “Come on, you big baby. Let’s eat dinner before my hard work goes cold,” he says, then leaves the room without another word.

It’s quiet for a moment, then Jihoon lets out a chuckle. _“Go eat, Youngie, or you’ll be stuck here listening to me teasing you. You do know I’m never letting this go, right?"_

“Stop,” complains the omega, finally mustering the courage to pick his phone up from the ground. 

Jihoon chuckles again before saying more seriously, _“I’m serious though, love. Anything you want, we can do, okay?"_

Soonyoung pouts. “Even the wedding?"

_“Even the wedding."_

Sighing, trying to calm down his racing heart, Soonyoung relents, “Okay. I’ll go eat now. I swear, Jihoon, if you tell anyone else about what you just heard, I’m never giving you kisses or hugs or cuddles for the next month."

_“Just a month? I can handle that."_

“Jihoonie! You’re supposed to not want that!"

Jihoon raises an eyebrow. _“Oh, sorry, let me try that again.”_ Clearing his throat, he fakes a gasp. _“No kisses or hugs or cuddles for the next month?! Baby, I was just joking, I swear. I won’t ever tell anyone, I promise!"_

Giving a satisfied nod, Soonyoung says, “As you should."

They both fall into a soft round of giggles before Jihoon murmurs, _“Okay, baby. I’ll come over tomorrow, okay? I’m getting all the kisses and hugs and cuddles I want. Sleep well, okay? I love you, don’t forget that."_

Soonyoung smiles lovingly. “I love you too."

_“I’m hanging up now."_

“Okay."

...

...

...

...

...

“You fatty, hang up already! Oh my god, you always do this!"

 _“Okay, okay!”_ Jihoon laughs, eyes turning into crescents. _“Goodnight. Eat and sleep well. Love you."_

“Love you more."

_“Love you most."_

“No, you — “ 

Jihoon hangs up before Soonyoung can even finish, the alpha most likely not wanting to compete. 

Holding his phone to his chest with a giddy smile, he hears it ping numerous times and chances a glance at it, only to see that his boyfriend has already sent multiple messages in the span of seconds they haven’t seen each other.

> **Ji-Ji  
> ** I love you okay?
> 
> **Ji-Ji  
> ** i will never get tired of saying that. I love  
> you so much.
> 
> **Ji-Ji  
> ** I meant it when I said we can do anything  
> you want
> 
> **Ji-Ji  
> ** I can’t wait for you to say “I do"
> 
> **Ji-Ji  
> ** let's get married after we graduate
> 
> **Ji-Ji**   
> and move in together
> 
> **Ji-Ji  
> ** and pups maybe a few years along the way
> 
> **Ji-Ji  
> ** i love you so fucking much, more than you love  
> me, i promise
> 
> **Ji-Ji  
> ** fuck i feel like i'm gonna combust
> 
> **Ji-Ji  
> ** omg i need to stop
> 
> **Ji-Ji  
> ** love of my life
> 
> **Ji-Ji  
> ** okay okay i’m stopping bc you need to eat and i'm   
> hungry
> 
> **Ji-Ji  
> ** i'm gonna take the best care of you during your  
> heat
> 
> **Ji-Ji  
> ** omg i'm gonna see you nest again. cutie.
> 
> **Ji-Ji  
> ** fuck im so happy. you make me so unbelievably happy
> 
> **Ji-Ji  
> ** holy shit i’m gonna cry bc of how much i  
> love you
> 
> **Ji-Ji  
> ** i’m crying. i’m actually crying
> 
> **Ji-Ji  
> ** what are you doing to me youngie?
> 
> **Ji-Ji  
> ** mingyu is scared now
> 
> **Ji-Ji  
> ** okay i need to go before he actually calls the  
> hospital
> 
> **Ji-Ji  
> ** i love you 
> 
> **Ji-Ji  
> ** i love you
> 
> **Ji-Ji  
> ** i love you
> 
> **Ji-Ji  
> ** i’m gonna kiss the living shit out of you when  
> i come over i swear
> 
> **Ji-Ji  
> ** i love you ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
> **Ji-Ji  
> ** ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️  
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️  
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️  
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️  
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
> **Youngie  
> ** JIHOONIE **😩😩**
> 
> **Youngie  
> ** i love you so so so so much
> 
> **Youngie  
> ** you’re perfect
> 
> **Youngie  
> ** im gonna cry
> 
> **Youngie  
> ** you’re so cute
> 
> **Youngie  
> ** the best alpha
> 
> **Youngie  
> ** my chest feels too tight
> 
> **Youngie  
> ** i’m gonna spend the rest of my life with you
> 
> **Youngie  
> ** my alpha ❤️
> 
> **Youngie  
> ** i love you so much
> 
> **Youngie  
> ** i love you i love you i love you  
> i love you i love you i love you  
> i love you i love you i love you  
> i love you i love you i love you  
> i love you i love you i love you  
> i love you i love you i love you  
> i love you i love you i love you  
> i love you i love you i love you  
> i love you i love you i love you  
> i love you i love you i love you  
> i love you i love you i love you  
> i love you i love you i love you
> 
> **Youngie  
> ** **❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️  
> ** **❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️  
> ** **❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️**

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been a sucker for alpha Jihoon lately, and I think this fluff piece was a perfect starter for that :) We need more Jihoon being sweet to Soonyoung fics ‘cause Soonhoonists are l a c k i n g those. I might write a prequel or a sequel to this ‘cause I got into my feels writing this ><
> 
> Anyway, stream MYMY and vote vote vote~
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistehri)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/mistehri)
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


End file.
